Thor (Marvel Comics)
Summary Thor is the Asgardian God of Thunder and the son of Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, and Gaea, the Elder Earth-Goddess. Combining the power of both worlds, Thor is arguably the greatest and mightiest defender of both. Armed with his powerful enchanted hammer Mjolnir, Thor is the mightiest warrior of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers and one of the strongest, most powerful beings on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier : 4-C | 4-B/3-C | 3-A Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Marvel Comics, Journey into Mystery #83 Gender: Male Classification: Asgardian/God of Thunder Age: Thousands of years at the least Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, stamina, energy projection, low regeneration (able to regenerate limbs and organs with the Aid of Mjolnir or the Odinforce), able to control weather, longevity Weaknesses: Can be KO'd, reluctance to fighting to the fullest in the Mortal Realm, Has not fully mastered the Odinforce. Destructive Capacity: At least Planet Level+ with physical blows (At least as strong as Beta Ray Bill. Has created storms that encompass an entire planet), Star Level+ with Godblast | Star System Level+, potentially Galaxy Level+ | Universe Level Range: Multiple planetary diameters at least Speed: Massively FTL movement with at least FTL+ reactions (Can react to Mjolnir even while it is cursed and is comparable to Beta Ray Bill who can fight Stardust at FTL+ speeds. (Saved the Red Hulk from a Black Hole)), Durability: At least Star Level+ (Is at least equal to Beta Ray Bill. Withstood the temperatures inside of a star) | Star System Level+, potentially Galaxy Level+ | Universe Level Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (capable of lift 100 tons when he was a child, lifted the Midgard Serpernt who is heavy as a planet, lifted the entirety of Asgard along with Beta Ray Bill) Striking Strength:' Class XTJ+' (On par with guys such Silver Surfer, and Beta Ray Bill. Dented the Surfer's head. Made Galactus lose his balance with a strike.) | At least Class XTJ+ | Galactic Class+ Stamina: Godlike (fought an army of Frost Giants for 9 months on end without tiring) Standard Equipment: Mjolnir, his mystical hammer which gives him his powers Intelligence: His mortal form has a college degree and is a medical doctor, he has mastered many forms of hand - to - hand combat and the use of many different types of weapons, millenia of battle experience against all manner of enemies Combat Record: Has ties and wins over guys such as Silver Surfer, Hulk, and Beta Ray Bill Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- ''Godblast:' This is Thor's most powerful attack, it fires a blast of concentrated godly essence/energy from Mjolnir that far exceed's Thor's normal capabilities. This blast has the power to kill immortal beings as well. Others '''Notable Victories:' Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Seiya Profile (This was Rune King Thor) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy Profile (Thor can solo the verse) Gladiator (Marvel) Gladiator Profile Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza Profile (Thor can solo the verse) Broly (Dragon Ball) Broly Profile (Thor can solo the verse) Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Wonder Woman Profile Raiden (Mortal Kombat) Raiden Profile (Been done many times) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Base | Odin Force Thor | Rune King Thor Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Gods Category:Lightning Users Category:Comic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Hero Characters Category:Skyfathers